MAAF
by airi rizka3
Summary: Motoharu berusaha untuk minta maaf ke Mitsuo


Ide dari Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou episode special 4

Tokoh karakter bukan milik si penulis...

Penulis cuma asal comot saja, kebetulan langsung dapat wangsit (walau sebetulnya sudah lama) dan akhirnya tadaaaa jadilah cerita ini

* * *

Suatu hari, saat hari sudah berganti malam, Motoharu dan Mitsuo yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah, jalan kaki hanya berdua melewati jalan kampung untuk menuju ke rumah mereka. Di tengah jalan Mitsuo mencari topic pembicaraan untuk mengusir keheningan yang menyelimuti.

Selama pembicaraan berlangsung, Motoharu terus mengira kalau Mitsuo akan menjahilinya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Karena rasa kesal akibat semua tebakannya gagal, Motoharu pun berniat untuk menunjukkan kejahilan sebenarnya kepada Mitsuo.

Dia tawarkan permen karet yang masih ada kardusnya ke Mitsuo. Mitsuo yang tidak tahu niat buruk Motoharu menarik permen karet tersebut lalu menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Hal itu dikarenakan, keluar seekor kecoa besar saat Mitsuo menarik permen karet tersebut. Mitsuo yang tidak tahu kalau kecoa itu hanya kecoa mainan merasa kaget. Hatinya seperti diinjak-injak oleh Motoharu.

Motoharu yang tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Mitsuo, tertawa keras sambil berkata, "Kaget ya? Ini cuma mainan kok."

Mitsuo diam sebentar, lalu berteriak, "Sialan!" dengan air mata yang menetes. Kemudian Mitsuo lari dengan air mata yang terus menetes seraya meninggalkan Motoharu begitu saja yang kaget dengan reaksinya Mitsuo. Baru kali ini dia melihat reaksi seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Mitsuo. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya.

"Sekarang aku paham. Berbuat jahil sama orang itu tidak baik," kata Motoharu.

Setelah Motoharu sampai di rumah dia pun segera mengirim sms berisi minta maaf ke Mitsuo.

Saat belajar, ke kamar mandi, menonton tivi, memasak, dia terus mencari kesempatan untuk melirik hpnya. Melihat apakah Mitsuo membalas smsnya atau tidak. Tapi tidak satu pun Mitsuo membalas smsnya.

Rasanya Motoharu ingin segera menelepon nomor Mitsuo untuk minta maaf, tetapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka 10.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dia melihat Mitsuo yang berjalan di hadapannya, memunggunginya.

"Mitsuo!" panggil Motoharu seraya mendekatinya.

Mitsuo menolehkan badannya ke belakang, untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Saat dia melihat kalau Motoharu berjalan menghampirinya, Mitsuo langsung lari menjauh. Motoharu yang melihat larinya Mitsuo merasa sakit hati.

"Tidak kurasa, rasanya akan sesakit ini."

Motoharu terus berusaha untuk meminta maaf kepada Mitsuo secara langsung bahkan sampai mengejarnya, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Akhirnya Motoharu pun curhat kepada teman-temannya yang juga anggota OSIS sama dengan dirinya.

Di ruang Osis, kebetulan ada Karasawa dan Wakil ketua Osis. Karasawa hanya diam saja setelah mendengar cerita tersebut. Sementara wakil ketua Osis berkata, "Hm… Susah juga kalau begitu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus memberi saran apa," lanjut wakil ketua Osis.

"Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau…" Karasawa menjelaskan idenya dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Ide bagus," puji wakil ketua Osis.

"Bagaimana kalau dilakukan sore ini?" kata Karasawa yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Motoharu dan wakil ketua Osis.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan jarum panjangnya di angka lima. Kelas sudah banyak yang sunyi senyap. Sebetulnya masih terlihat beberapa murid di sekolah, tapi itu pun tidak ada setengah dari jumlah siswa sekolah tersebut.

Salah satunya adalah Mitsuo. Dia berdiri di taman belakang sendirian.

Angin terus tertiup dengan derasnya, sementara Mitsuo tetap berdiri disana tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Keluarlah," kata Mitsuo tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang bersembunyi," lanjutnya.

Muncullah Motoharu dari semak belukar, Karasawa yang melompat turun dari atas pohon, dan wakil ketua Osis yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Aku tidak tahu tujuan kalian apa memanggilku, tapi akan kuladeni kalian jika itu memang yang kalian inginkan," kata Mitsuo.

Motoharu, Karasawa dan wakil ketua Osis memasang kuda-kuda sebelum akhirnya mulai mengepung Mitsuo dan melayangkan serangan mereka ke Mitsuo.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Karasawa dan wakil ketua Osis sudah ambruk. Tinggal Motoharu dan Mitsuo yang masih bertahan.

"Hebat juga kau, masih bisa berdiri," kata Mitsuo.

"Kau juga hebat," balas Motoharu.

"Tapi cuma ada satu dari kita yang bertahan," lanjut Motoharu.

Dan langsung mendapat balasan dari Mitsuo, "Benar dan orang itu adalah…"

"Aku!" seru Motoharu dan Mitsuo bersamaan seraya melayangkan tinju ke masing-masing pipi lawan mereka.

Motoharu dan Mitsuo pun jatuh bersamaan, kehabisan tenaga. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Maaf," kata Motoharu beberapa detik kemudian.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Kalau minta maaf karena memukulku, bukankah aku juga memukulmu, jadi kita impas kan?" tanya Mitsuo.

"Bukan itu," jawab Motoharu.

"Lalu untuk apa?" tanya Mitsuo.

"Karena sudah menjahilimu kemarin," kata Motoharu. "Dengan kecoa mainan," lanjut Motoharu seraya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Oh yang itu. Aku sudah memaafkannya kok," kata Mitsuo seraya duduk.

"Bohong!?" seru Motoharu yang langsung duduk.

"Yep. Aku tidak bohong," jawab Mitsuo dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kamu terus lari saat melihatku?" tanya Motoharu dengan suara keras.

"Karena aku ingin boker," jawab Mitsuo santai.

"Boker? Memangnya wajahku ini kloset wc, hah?! Sampai orang yang melihat wajahku selalu ingin boker!" protes Motoharu.

"Bukan begitu…" jawab Mitsuo dengan nada lirih.

"Kalau bukan begitu lalu apa!"

"Itu… karena…" Mitsuo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Karena?"

"Karena tadi mencret," jawab Mitsuo sambil menahan malu.

Langsung hening seketika.

"Maaf," kata Motoharu setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

Mitsuo hanya mengangguk.

"Berarti kita masih teman?" tanya Motoharu dengan lagak keren.

"Tentu saja," jawab Mitsuo sambil tersenyum lebar, diikuti Karasawa dan wakil ketua Osis yang ikut senang melihat mereka berbaikan.


End file.
